Drawings are used to visually express ideas on the web, in print or in other media. Drawings can be created and edited in software using various drawing applications. A typical drawing includes a plurality of paths that form regions, each of which might be filled with a color. Sometimes a region is not completely bounded by paths on all sides. For example, there may be a gap between two paths that enclose the region. FIG. 1 illustrates a drawing before and after an edit. Drawing 100 is shown to includes three paths 106, 108, and 112 and a gap line 110. Paths 106 and 108 intersect at points A and B. Path 112 intersects path 108 and almost intersects path 106, except for a gap between the left endpoint of path 112 and path 106. Regions 118 and 120 are formed between paths 106 and 108 by path 112. When regions 118 and 120 are filled using a paint bucket tool, gap line 110 is generated to close the gap. In this example, region 118 is painted blue and region 120 is painted green. A user may then wish to shift path 112 upwards. The user might try clicking on path 112 with a mouse and dragging upwards, as shown by the dashed arrow. However, as shown, path 108 is stretched, rather than shifted. In addition, gap line 110 remains fixed. Drawing applications typically fix gap lines, making it difficult to edit a drawing that includes a gap line. An improved method of handling gap lines is needed. In particular, it would be desirable to have gap lines change when an edit is made.